


Terribly Terrible Twos

by were_lemur



Series: Heather Has Two Daddies (and her half-brother is an eight-legged horse) [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulking out gives temper tantrums a whole nother level of difficulty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terribly Terrible Twos

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 243

"But I WANT IT!"

Pepper stared down at the little girl. The little girl who could easily break a few of her bones if she hulked out mid-tantrum; Tony was still limping from her flailing feet.

And said

"No."

She could see the muscles start to bunch beneath Heather's pink sundress. She braced herself to run, but kept her voice steady. "We all want things we can't have. But you're turning into a big girl, now, and you could really hurt someone."

"Don't wanna hurt someone, just want BARBIE!"

Pepper sighed. It was going to be a long few years.


End file.
